500 Days of Bechloe
by bcg0040
Summary: Based on the movie 500 Days of Summer!


Beca Mitchell was just an ordinary girl. She didn't think there was anything special about herself. She was never in a serious relationship and she just worked for a greeting card company despite wanting to be a music producer. She felt there was something huge missing in her life. That is until the day she met Chloe.

Chloe Beale was a very attractive woman. When she walked by she almost always got second glances from guys. She even had her drinks paid for her often. She needed a change of scenery while deciding what she wanted to do for a living so she took a job as an assistant in Beca's workplace.

Beca couldn't figure out how their two lives ended up connecting. She could only describe it as fate. Chloe was the girl of her dreams and she knew it was meant to be.

 **Day 290:**

Beca Mitchell was currently breaking every plate she owned. It was the only thing that felt good at the moment. She didn't have to think about the last few hours.

"Beca, put down the plate. Please."

Beca snapped out of her trance of smashing plates and looked up at Jesse, one of her closest friends.

"Jesse, what're you doing here?" Surprised to see him at her place so late.

"Look, we are both here to help you," Amy intervened as she took a plate from Beca and replaced it with a shot of vodka.

"Now tell us what happened" Jesse asked softly motioning for Beca to take a seat on her couch. Beca sighed and sat down.

"Things with Chloe were perfect. It was all going great then out of nowhere she says she wants to see other people," Beca shrugged.

"Just like that?" Jesse scrunched up his face.

"Did she say why?" Amy asked.

—  
Beca zoned out to the restaurant her and Chloe were at earlier that evening. They had gone to get pancakes when Chloe suddenly wanted to end their relationship.

"We argue all of the time Beca. This can't come as a surprise to you. Let's just eat and we will talk about it later."

The waitress sat their food down in front of them. Beca looked at the food and then at Chloe. She then got up to leave.

"Beca don't go you're still my best friend!"

—

"Ouch" Amy winced.

"Come on you've been through breakups before. You will find someone else," Jesse stated.

"I don't want this to be over. I want to get her back" Beca said taking another shot.

 **Day 1:**

Beca Mitchell was sitting at her usual spot during a meeting at the greeting card company where she worked. She completely zoned out while her best friend Amy was talking about some new holiday idea that included crocodiles. Her boss asked Beca if she had any input and when she looked up she saw a stunning redhead that she had never seen before.

"Um, everyone this is my new assistant Chloe. She's from..."

"Florida. Hi." Chloe finished his sentence for him noticing he couldn't remember where she was from.

"Right, Florida. So Chloe this is everyone. Everyone this is Chloe,"

Beca couldn't take her eyes off of the new girl. Chloe seemed to notice and winked at the shorter girl which caused Beca to blush and look away quickly.

 **Day 3:**

"I hear she's a bitch," Jesse said to Beca.

"Wait, what?" Beca asked looking up from her work.

"The new girl. Yeah I heard she completely blew off Benji when he was trying to show her a card trick," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Damn, that sucks." Beca huffed. Of course she thinks she's better than everyone else she's gorgeous.

When it was time to leave work, Beca grabbed her headphones and got in the elevator. Before the door closed, Chloe ran in too.

"Hi," Chloe said.

Beca couldn't hear from the music.

"I love that song" Chloe smiled at her.

Beca took off her headphones.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said I love that song," Chloe beamed.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam. My lady jam" she whispered in the brunettes ear.

The elevator stopped and Chloe got off.

"Holy shit" Beca said to herself.

 **Day 8:**

Beca grabbed a couple of drinks that someone had brought for a mini party at her office. There was a huge banner in the background which read "Happy Engagement Aubrey and Stacie!" She made her way over to Jesse and went to hand him a drink before seeing Chloe in the corner by herself. Beca immediately swerved the drink from Jesse and walked over to the girl leaving an annoyed Jesse sitting alone.

"Chloe, right?" Beca smiled at the redhead handing her the drink.

"Yeah, David Guetta fan!" She smiled taking a sip of the drink.

"Beca, actually. So you're from Florida? Why did you move here?" the smaller girl asked.

"Well, I wanted a change. I was mostly just bored" Chloe smiled looking around at the most boring engagement party ever.

"Clearly you have come to the right place" Beca laughed.

"Yeah clearly," Chloe winked, "so how long have you wanted to write greeting cards?"

"Um, I honestly don't even want to do it now," Beca shrugged.

"Why don't you do something else then?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"I actually went to college to be a music producer. Didn't really work out though." Beca huffed.

"Are you any good?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I'm okay at writing greeting cards I guess" she said as she handed Chloe one of her cards she made.

"I meant at making music" Chloe smiled amusedly.

"I doubt it" Beca shrugged.

"Well, You're a perfectly adequate greeting card writer." She smirked.

"Yeah that's what they called me in college. Perfectly adequate," Beca laughed.

"They used to call me anal girl." Chloe said.

Beca spit her drink out on herself.

"I was uh neat and organized," Chloe explained.

"I guess I should get back to work now," Chloe said making her way back to her desk.

"Yeah, um, okay see you later" Beca shook her head at her embarrassing reaction.

Beca sat at her desk and pulled up one of the mixes she had been working on. She looked over at Chloe and smiled.

 **Day 154:**

"Jesse, it's official. I'm in love with Chloe Beale. I love her piercing blue eyes, I love her puppy dog pout, I love her perfect scar on her forehead. I love the sound of her laugh. I love the way she makes me feel. Like I can do anything."

"This is not good," Jesse states when Beca walks away.

 **Day 22:**

"I don't think Chloe likes me," Beca huffed

"What? Why do you say that?" Amy asked.

"We were standing in the elevator and I asked how her weekend went. She said it was good emphasis on the good. I just know she met someone," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're overreacting. I've never seen you like this," Jesse smirked..

"I know she's making me turn into a crazy person," Beca sighed.

"Ya think?" Amy laughed while Beca swatted the Aussie's hand.

 **Day 27:**

Beca was staring at Chloe for the millionth time that day at work. She couldn't figure out what it was about the redhead that made her get huge butterflies. Jesse was right. Beca had never been like this before, and it was pure torture. How could someone like Chloe want someone like her?

Beca zoned out to one of her mixes on break. She looked up to see Amy snapping her fingers to get the brunette's attention. Beca chuckled and took off her headphones.

"What is it Amy?"

"Tomorrow night. Five words. All you can karaoke." Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Amy that's four words and hell no we are not going back to The Mill. Technically you're not even allowed back after last time." Beca scoffed.

"Look it is all in the past now totally fine. Plus the whole office is going" Amy grinned.

"No way. You got so drunk you took off your shirt while singing and threw up all over the place. You then proceeded to light up a cigarette and almost burned the place down!" Beca shouted.

"Okay you're not listening! The. Whole. Office. Is. Going." Amy tried to break it down to the girl again.

Beca looked in Chloe's direction again then smiled. "Okay I'm in."


End file.
